


Источник молодости

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винчестеры поймали единорога. Или он их...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Источник молодости

\- Ёбаные носороги! - Дин заволок задыхающегося Сэма в крошечную пещеру. 

Устроив спринтерский забег с препятствиями и едва живым дополнительным весом на плечах, он только молился всю дорогу, чтобы в пещере не оказалось чересчур хищных обитателей. Тем, кто не чересчур, он бы с разбегу вправил рога, а вот бодаться ещё и с голодным гризли... Дин трезво оценивал их с братом шансы.

Выход удачно заслонялся выступом скалы. Тварь бесновалась, рычала и грызла гранит, роняя слюну. Собственно, только то, что она не могла протиснуться через лаз, где свободно прошёл бы тяжеловоз, немного примиряло Дина с её внешностью.

\- Единорог, Дин, - прокашлял Сэм, борясь за каждый глоток воздуха. - У носорогов формально их три.

\- Повыступай ещё мне, заучка. Хоть четыре. Один чёрт, это ни хрена не розовый пони. 

Тварь трубно завыла, соглашаясь, поскребла скалу сдвоенными копытами. Камень заметно крошился от её усилий. Дин сглотнул, если не угомонить, она сможет пролезть в эту щель уже к вечеру. Дин отвлёкся от клыков и копыт, крошащих камень. Щёлкнул фонариком, чтобы рассмотреть раны Сэма. 

План по поимке единорога был прост и хорош. Девственница, слегка не здоровая на голову - одна штука. Сэм в снаряжении футболиста - тоже. Дину досталось винтовка с транквилизатором и ветка столетней сосны. Сэм должен прикрывать сумасшедшую девку, а Дин - успеть выстрелить, когда тварь склонит голову перед ней и приоткроет единственное уязвимое место, между пластин брони на загривке. 

Проблем оказалось две. Идиотка, что вызвала их на подмогу, забыла упомянуть, насколько единорог крупнее лошади. По толщине, так раз в шесть, примерно. Он просто не влез в приготовленную западню, сеть повисла попоной. А во вторых, твари оказалось совершенно и полностью наплевать на справку от гинеколога. Сэму пришлось таранить бронированный зад, чтобы дать Джинни время вскарабкаться по сухим веткам старой ели. И Дин едва успел выдернуть Сэма из-под ног разъярённой твари, закинул на плечо и всю дорогу боялся, что след копыта на груди не единственное повреждение.

И теперь они оказались в патовой ситуации. Джинни на дереве, без телефона. Они тут же в крошечном скальном углублении, где нет связи. И Сэм едва булькает. Дин никогда не признается, но именно в такие моменты ему хотелось облить себя бензином и чиркнуть спичкой. Ну вот какого рожна ему демоном не жилось? Сейчас порвал бы скотину на британский флаг голыми руками и затруднение осталось бы одно - какую часть тушки для Сэма поджарить, для поправки здоровья - бёдрышко или шейку.

Он ненавидел свою жизнь, бешено ненавидел себя за этот выбор. За то, что пришлось его вообще делать. Рисковать Сэмом будучи демоном или стать человеком и всё равно рисковать Сэмом.

Дрожащими пальцами расстегнул крепления, стянул с брата футбольную сбрую. И выдохнул с облегчением. Под ней оказался бронежилет. Старый, спёртый у фэбээровцев лет десять назад. Нагрудная пластина погнулась, острые края копыта прорезали ткань и сняли стружку с металла. И чёрт с ней, зато сэмовы внутренности целы, хоть и взболтаны. 

\- Помоги снять, чего замер. Ошизеть, как болит, - мелкий явно очухался. Дин опасался, что это был шок, но Сэм всего лишь пережидал прилив боли.

\- А ты прикинь, как у него яйца ноют, после того, как ты по ним с разбегу звезданул?

Тварь попыталась достать их рогом, сопела, притиснувшись мордой к щели. Налитый кровью глаза пылали недобрым огнём, а витой рог рассекал воздух довольно близко.

\- У меня есть план, – пробормотал Сэм. 

У Дина разболелось колено и прострелило в пояснице от ожидания приключений. Поскреблась приглушённая было вина – не уберёг. Опять не уберёг и допустил, чтобы Сэм корчился от боли, рвал жилы, чтобы просто не сдохнуть из-за его ошибок. Но расслабляться нельзя. Маска прожженного бойца, которому горы по плечо, а море по колено, привычно прилипла к лицу.

\- Давай, Сэмми, удиви меня.

Судя по сучному выражению, Сэм его маску принял за чистую монету. Скривился, но пробормотал:

\- Ты по-прежнему таскаешь с собой М&М’s?

Дин тряхнул плечами, ну затерялся в кармане пакетик, дальше что.

\- Помнишь, как с гризли в Миннесоте?

\- С долбанным гризли или с гадскими? – переспросил для проформы, ясен пень, сразу вспомнил.

\- Надо отвлечь, а потом стряхнуть Джинни ему на спину. 

\- Сожрет.

\- Или отвезет на спине к источнику молодости.

\- И там сожрет, - Дин с отвращением утёр с лица брызги слюны. Единорог плевался ею в припадке бешенства. Поверить сейчас, что его могло успокоить прикосновение девственницы невозможно.

\- Архивы не подтверждают…

\- Заткнись про архивы, сучка!

\- Сам-то, что можешь предложить, придурок?

Дин обиженно засопел, все его мысли были заняты Сэмом. Буркнул:

\- Ну, тебя, не переспоришь, – в любом случае, он больше не мог смотреть на болезненные гримасы брата и думать, сколько там рёбер сломано и когда осколки вопьются в лёгкие. Пора действовать.

Дин натянул на себя подранный бронежилет.

\- Я отвлеку, потом буду бежать в сторону Джинни. Она поорёт и мне хватит времени вылезти рядом на ветви. А ты рви когти к машине. Этот бегемот не сможет скакать вверх по камням и ты успеешь. Вызовешь лесников на подмогу, попросишь взять слонобой. 

\- Дин не дури.

Чрезмерную оптимистичность своего варианта Дин и сам видел. Чтобы не просто отвлечь на пару секунд, а дать время Сэму, ему придётся олимпийский рекорд скорости поставить. А потом повезёт, если за корни ничем не заденет и ветки под ним не подломятся. Конечно, проще на пару секунд высунуться, чтобы поймать связь и СМС Грегу отправить, чтобы спасал. Но посмотрев, как Сэм от любого движения испариной покрывается, как его мелкий зеленеет от боли и прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать… Дин не мог так долго тянуть время.

\- Не обсуждается, Сэмми.

М&М’s лошадиная морда сожрала не задумываясь. Даже на закинутые подальше одинокие драже повелась. «Упс!» получился немного позже - единорог и не собирался его преследовать. Посмотрел на прыжок на дерево и хоть бы шкурой дёрнул, вернулся караулить Сэма. Пришлось кинуть в него последними конфетками, а потом прицельно швыряться шишками, благо, хоть их в изобилии оказалось. Шишки отлетали от бронированной шкуры как мячики, но хвойный запах и прилипшая на шерсть смола единорога явственно раздражали. Он перестал глодать камень возле пещеры и развернулся к обидчику. Будь у него выбор, Дин бы уже в этот момент вспомнил своих предков обезьян и драпанул не касаясь земли, по соснам. Но нельзя. Дин спрыгнул с ветки и начал поддразнивать, кое-как привлёк внимание, прыгнул обратно, подтянулся. Одна ветка, другая. Только прицелился подтянуться повыше, как ветка оказавшаяся сухой и подточенной жуками, подломилась. Он рухнул прямо на зверя, схватился за услужливо подставленный рог. И оторопел.

Сэм ломанулся из пещеры и понёсся, кретин такой не в гору, а спасать. Замер на пол пути, когда понял.

Дин и единорог оцепенели, пересекшись взглядами. Дин держался за рог, как за последнюю соломинку, а тварь принюхивалась и пофыркивала, словно не веря тому, что видит. Но вздыбленная грива опустилась, похожий на ослиный хвост перестал хлестать по бокам. Единорог прихватил губами край рубашки и задумчиво пожевал, пока Сэм за его спиной покрывался сединой и мурашками. 

Дальнейшее Дин запретил ему вспоминать под страхом ужасной смерти. Единорог счёл его достойной девственницей, всхрапнул, как настоящая лошадь, почесался о руку лбом, рог скрипнул, содрав кору рядом с головой Дина. И, боднув носом в живот, поддел его и закинул себе на спину. Плавной иноходью, почти бесшумной, несмотря на габариты, он помчался вглубь леса, Дин вцепился в роскошную гриву и кое-как угнездился, поджав ногу, как в женском седле.

***

Сэм нашёл его по следам. Дин сидел на камне возле прозрачного родника, кровила перетянутая платком ладонь. С лица будто стерлись последние десять лет. Расправилась морщинка между бровей, исчез суровый прищур. Дин выглядел удивлённым, будто смертельно раненый. У Сэма ёкнуло сердце. Не рассмотрев дорогу, он дёрнулся вперёд, и, провалился с головой в бочаг, заполненный водой настолько прозрачной, что растущие в ней водоросли казались травой. Вынырнул, отфыркался. Весь источник состоял из таких бочагов, только ближе к настоящей глубине они сливались в крошечное озеро, Сэм боялся представить, какая там бездна.

Он добрался до Дина, такого же насквозь мокрого, несчастного до последней волосинки. Он поднял глаза, прозрачная зелень и чернота в глубине, как бездонные провалы тех бочагов. 

\- Я не... я не... Сэм! Не после Ада.

Сэм никогда не хотел бы нырнуть в те глубины. Прочувствовать на своей шкуре и биться от боли, сжигая себя виной. Не снова. Когда подкатывала своя боль, он представлял, что у него есть стена. Что он отделён от вины и агонии, хоть чем-то. Запахом кофе, тёплым пледом. Братом на соседней кровати. Дин так не мог. У него стены никогда не было. И чёртов единорог… Согласно текстам, источник молодости «исцелял раны», «смывал годы» и, Сэму захотелось придушить однорогую скотину, «дарил чистоту сознания». Кристальную, если верить ощущениям. Дин видел себя как ясным днём. И у него не было никогда стены, чулана, куда бы он мог отправить свою боль, запереть и забыть. 

Сэм, фырча и шипя, кое-как забрался на камень, сел рядом. Легендарные твари всегда выбирают невинных. Он обнял брата, проворчал:

\- Пошли. Дин, они выбирают невинных. Не виноватых ни в чём. Перестань себя грызть почем зря. Пошли, довезёшь меня до мотеля.

Спрыгнул с камня и поковылял мимо тающего туманом озера, к машине. За спиной послышались шаги.


End file.
